


Another Baby?

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [60]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Concern, Conversation, Decisions, Doctors, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor throws in a suggestion which causes Clint and Natasha to have a discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 8, Elijah & Henry are 5, Alexis is 7 months old and Natasha is 5 months pregnant**

Natasha groaned uncomfortably as the doctor prodded and pocked at her stomach

“So, Dr. Riley referred you over to us?” he said, flicking through the notes

“Yeah, she seemed concerned with the growth of the baby” Clint answered while Natasha was too busy scowling at the doctor

“Right okay, so how many weeks are you?”

“23 weeks”

“Only 23? You look bigger than i’d have expected”

“See Nat, I told you you looked big”

Natasha glared at her husband now

“Is this your first baby?”

“No, fifth” Clint answered, avoiding his wife’s gaze

“Do you plan on having any more children?”

-“No”  
-“Yes”  
They answered in unison

“Right okay, let’s move on...” the doctor said, sensing the tension between husband and wife. “Has anyone discussed with you the possibility of twins?”

“Excuse me?” Natasha asked, attempting to sit up awkwardly on the hospital bed

“We already have twin boys, but that was discovered at the 12 week scan”

“It’s possible it could have been missed all this time; it depends on how the babies are lying. It’s also possible this is a singleton pregnancy; the baby could be lay in an awkward position or there could be something else going on such as polyhydramnios, or it may just be a big baby... If you’ll excuse me I’ll be right back” 

Clint walked back to Natasha’s side as she lay back down on the bed sighing 

“Clint, you really want more children?”

“Well yeah, why not?”

 ** _”Why not?!_ ** I’ll tell you why not!”

But before she had chance the doctor reappeared 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah we’re fine” Clint assured him

“So your twins, are they fraternal? 

“No they’re identical”

“And you have four children?”

“Well...”  
The doctor didn’t say anything, just looked to Natasha, then back to Clint in order for him to continue

“We had a late term miscarriage before the twins were born; we lost our daughter when Natasha was 27 weeks pregnant”

The doctor nodded knowingly, before wheeling the ultrasound machine up to the bed

"Do you know what caused the miscarriage?"

"Yeah, it was abdominal trauma"

"And you have had no problems in subsequent pregnancies?"

"No"

"That's good then. Right; lets have a look at this baby!

***

A short while later and the doctor had confirmed it was infact one baby, not two; much to Natasha’s relief, however Clint found himself a little disappointed.  
Dr. Dixson assured them that all was fine; if anything the baby was a little on the small side, just lay in an odd position, but that was nothing to worry.

***

On the drive home Clint brought up the conversation they’d dropped in the doctors office

“Tasha, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine”

“Are _we_ okay?”

“Clint, I’m sorry I snapped at you”

“I’m pretty sure I deserved it”

She smiled gratefully at him

“You wanted it to be twins didn’t you?”

“I just think it’d be nice to have another baby”

“Clint you do realise I’m pregnant right?”

“I know, I just hate to think that this is the last time I ever get to see you pregnant, the last time we’ll get to listen to the heartbeat, argue about finding out the sex of the baby or have to decide on a name...”

“We still need to do that”

“It’s just knowing it’s the last time; that’s hard”

“Well maybe it won’t be the last time...”

Clint looked at her hopefully

“I was just worried in there. I’m not saying we’ll have another baby Clint, just that I’m not ruling it out completely. We _are_ waiting a while tho!”

“Okay deal" Clint smiled

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm sorry if all the medicalised stuff is boring :/ It's what i'm studying at uni and so I find it all interesting._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Also, somebody did request Clint and Natasha having another baby. Is that something you would like? Or not? Just let me know :) And if you do - Age difference? Sex? Single/Twins etc?__  
> 


End file.
